Black DXD
by Blastersoul
Summary: Highschool DXD and Black Clover Crossover
1. Chapter 1: Why me?

**Hello, Blastersoul here. Welcome to my new story: Black DXD. This chapter is set up to give a spine to the story: first off, no characters from Black Clover are in this story, only things like the anti-magic sword. Secondly, I would like OC Characters in this story, I am open to ideas. Also the main character will be in Rias Gremory's peerage, to accommodate this, I am removing Rossweisse from the peerage and will be put in a different peerage. The main character will be an OC of mine called Ari, he is 5ft 11in tall, has jet black hair with white stripes, left eye is blue and right is dark red. There will be canon villains which will have some abilities of the villains from black Clover. Any criticism is welcome, as long as it is helpful. Italics are thoughts. Without any further interruptions, here is chapter 1 of Black DXD!**

 **Chapter 1: Why me?**

Ari's POV:

"Why me" I wonder aloud, running from a creepy ass, black winged angel. You may be wondering why I'm running, it's because this creepy bitch said that I have a dangerous 'sacred gear' in me (what even is a sacred gear!) and then started throwing spears of light at me!

After a while, I was caught by the angel and speared through my arms and gut, you don't think that light would hurt much but it damn well does! "Gaah!" I then yell out, coughing blood and then falling to the floor in agony

"You've done quite enough running for now" the, I later learn, fallen angel says sadistically and grabs another spear from the air

"W-why are you chasing me" I say in what I think is a snarky tone, but I probably sound scared shitless

"My senior Raynare told me to kill you, apparently you have a dangerous sacred gear"

" _A-Am I going to die... No! I'm not dying here!_ " I then stand up slowly and unsteadily, much to the fallen angel's amusement.

"Heh, still got some fight in you I see" it says smiling evilly at me

"I'm not dying here!!!" I yell and subconsciously stretch out my hand, a tattered book appearing in front of me, a sinister dark red and black aura surrounding it and the hilt of a Large grey, very unkempt, Greatsword appearing out of it which I instinctively grab and pull out of the book

"W-what is that!?!" The fallen angel says in shock and wonder

I remember not replying and then ,running towards the angel, swinging down onto the angel, a shield of light he put in my way utterly crumpling beneath my sword and cutting off his right arm.

"Gaah! God!" the angel then, ironically, says, grasping his side where the sword had cut through him

I then slice my sword along his neck, I believed killing him, and then turning away and leaning on my sword, only to feel a sharp intense pain in the side of my neck and seeing the point of a spear of light piercing my neck, severing many veins

"If I die, you die with me" the angel says, using his last breath before dying

"Damn" I say, before collapsing " _I'm dying, I don't want to die!!!_ " my will unknowingly summoning aid

"So you don't want to die, Hmm?" a unknown voice appearing "I can grant you that wish, but you will have to shy away from light and denounce god. Tell me your answer!"

" _I will do it_ " I then, using the last bits of the air in my lungs to say "I will denounce god"

"Then I shall reincarnate you as a devil! Become my Rook and serve me and the house of Gremory!" the voice says, pressing a small object into the centre of my chest. The movement revealing the crimson red of her hair.

 **Well, Ari has meet Rias and become her Rook, What will happen next chapter!!!**


	2. Meeting the peerage and first sparring

**Chapter 2: Meeting the peerage and first sparring**

Ari's POV:

I remember, that after I became the rook of Rias Gremory, she called another member of her peerage, the bishop Asia Argento, wielder of Twilight Healing.

Apparently my wounds were too severe to travel without being healed.After a few minutes of being healed, I was able to speak without pain. "Thanks" I say to Asia, my hand rubbing my neck.

"T-that's okay, your a member of our peerage aren't you?" Asia says shyly

"Is he able to move now?" Rias then says, looking over Asia to me

"I feel fine" I say, standing up and stretching

"yes, he can" Asia then says looking towards Rias. "where are we going to go?"

"I'm sure Issei will allow us to stay at his" Rias says

"Issei?" I say, not knowing who he was

"He's the pawn of my peerage and wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet" Rias replys

"Oh, ok" I say, not entirely understanding

After a few minutes travel, we got to Issei's house and then, using our wings, flew up to the window of Issei's room and he let us in to his room

"So, He's the latest member of the peerage" Issei says

"Yes, he was almost killed by a fallen angel" Rias replies

"whats his sacred gear?" Issei and Asia then both ask

"Can you show them?" Rias then asks me

"S-sure" I say and then summon the book and draw the Greatsword from the pages "This is my sacred gear"

"what is it called?" Asia asks, with Issei nodding as well

"U-umm?" I say, not knowing the name of my sacred gear

"Just wish to know its name in your head" Rias says helpfully

"Okay, it is the... Anti-magic sword" I say, having wished for the name of my sacred gear

"Anti-magic sword? That sounds powerful!" Issei says, looking at the sword in my hand

I then put my sacred gear away before replying "certainly sounds strong!"

"well, we will meet up with the remainder of my peerage tomorrow" Rias says before yawning

"okay, I am exhausted after almost dying" I say

In the morning

Ari's POV:

As I had, since the healing had drained me, gotten up late and we then went, surprisingly, to the school I had transferred to not too long ago and then we met the rest of the peerage.

"Everyone, this is our new rook, Ari." Rias says to the people in the 'Occult research club' which is actually the 'home base' of her peerage

"Nice to meet you" a blond, short haired boy said "My name is Kiba, I'm Rias Gremory's Knight"

"Nice to meet you as well" a long, black haired woman said "I am Rias Gremory's Queen, Akeno"

"I'm Koneko, your other Rook" a small silver-white haired girl with a cat ornament in her hair said neutrally

"nice to meet you all" I say smiling "So, all of you are devils?"

"Yes, they are all devils" Rias replies. "I believe it would also be good if we sparred"

"Ohh, Okay" I say, not expecting that

A few minutes later and far away from the main building

"so you will spar against Issei first and if you want to, spar against Kiba" Akeno explains and then stands back

"okay!" I say, looking forward, my sacred gear still in its book, a quickly prepared strap holding it to my side

"Boosted Gear!" Issei yells out as his sacred gear appears around his hand and then the sacred gear intones "boost!"

"And... Go!" Akeno says

I then, running forward, quickly summoning out my sacred gear, the book floating to the side of me and then the Greatsword appearing out of the book, much to the suprise of the surrounding devils excluding Issei, Asia and Rias.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei yells as a green bolt of energy bursts from his sacred gear, aimed for my midsection

I then instinctively bring the spine of my Greatsword up and hit the bolt back at Issei, who tried and failed to dodge the rebounded bolt

"what the-!" Issei yelps out before the bolt hits him and knocks him flat on his back

"are you okay!" I say, walking over to Issei _"so the blade slices magic and the spine reflects it"_

"yeah" Issei says, as Asia quickly walks over to him and heals the small burn on his chest from the magic he used

"That was impressive!" Kiba says, as he walks over to us "do you mind sparring against me now"

"I don't mind" I say, the tip of the Greatsword pressing into the ground and resting my arms on it

"Lets do it then!" Kiba then replies, stretching and then drawing a sword "you okay if I go all out?"

"sure!" I say smiling at him and then moving back a few steps and putting both hands on the handle of my sword, moving my legs into a position for me to spring forward

"Go!" Akeno yells out again

Me and Kiba then spring forwards and I slash forwards, Kiba's sword breaking under my Greatsword as he jumps back, slamming his hand into the ground and many swords appearing infront of him towards me "Dodge this!" He yells out, his sacred gear tearing up the ground in front of him

"Who said anything about dodging!" I say slashing as the glow of the approaching swords appears in front of me, the swords stopping and breaking apart in front of me and I then jump forwards, managing to rip a sword from the row of fully assembled ones and then throwing it towards Kiba, taking advantage of the time he took to dodge to reduce the distance between the two of us and then swing at him, simultaneously spinning around, the first swing missing, but the second catching his side as his swords hits my side as well.

"Gaah!" the both of us being knocked off balance and both of us then simultaneously jumping back and then getting into an attacking position, Kiba's meant to be a upwards slash and mine being a sideways slash and then he jumped forwards, slashing upwards.

I then slash horizontally as his sword glanced off my sword and slashing my leg, my sword slashing his arm.

"Draw?" Kiba says smiling

"Draw." I reply, pressing my Greatsword into the ground and resting on.

Asia then walking over to the two of us and healing me and Kiba. "Thank you Asia"

"T-that's okay" Asia says, as she finishes healing me and Kiba.

"we should head back to the main building soon" Rias says and then adds "but you three boys probably want to change first though" referencing the fact that one of my trouser legs was ripped, one Kiba's shirts arms was ripped and Issei's shirt had a hole in the front of it.

"yeah" the three of us say, and then heading back and getting changed into spare clothes that we had.

 **That's the second chapter of Black DXD** **Forgot to mention this in the first chapter: This is set after the Phoenix arc storyline.**


End file.
